Luminous Spring
by MewSara100
Summary: Mizuki and the rest of 'Blue Rosen' are finally going on a Spring Vacation to a spa. What smutty mischief will Mizuki and Akira get into? RxR Manga: Ai Ore.


"Akira-Kun, what are your plans for Spring Vacation? Are you and the rest of Blue Rosen taking a trip to the natural hot spring? I hear they go every year because Momo-Sama's family owns that land. They have a cabin there, right beside the private spring, as well as a sports center, cardio and fitness gym, swimming pool, sauna, massage and makeover center, theatre, a fine arts hall, and a natural winding trail through the mountainside." The girl wore an excited expression as she went on, probably dreaming of the natural spring enviously.

"I haven't heard anything from Mizuki-Chan yet." He replied, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand as he leaned over an outdoor lunch table. "I've been so busy studying at Dankaisan to really have time to talk to her. The band has put off performing until after the vacation period that starts the day after next." He explained, twirling a silky chocolate strand of hair around his nimble finger slowly.

"I see. She's coming this way now, so maybe you can ask her!" the girl smiled supportively and strolled away before Mizuki got to the table.

_'What do I say? Why am I getting so nervous all of a sudden? It's not like we'll be able to DO anything at the nature spring… I don't even know if she'll let me.'_ He mused to himself as he buried his head in his arms. _'Why am I such a pervert? It's only around her that I act like this in the first place. She shakes my insides every time she smiles at me. I just want to monopolize her without a second thought.'_

"Akira, there you are!" she smiled innocently, running a steady hand through her short messy hair. Not only was it soft and wispy, it was the color of golden wheat when it shone in the sunlight, against her noble blue eyes that reflected the never ending sky within them. She was tall, for a girl, and had barely formed the beginnings of a chest at the age of sixteen. Her slightly broad shoulders did little to help her femininity, although she could act innocently without knowing it, which made up for the lack.

"Mizuki-Chan, I've missed you!" he declared, leaping from his chair with open arms that embraced her tightly. He had grown, little by little, since she had first met him, and had just recently had a growth spurt. He now stood at her level, his hazel eyes gazing into her own cerulean ones easily now. His innocent face had been somewhat compromised, although his soft features had remained. He could still use an innocent mask if he needed to. It was around Mizuki that he appeared the most handsome, although it was also around Mizuki that his newly heightened hormones tended to act up.

"I missed you too, Akira. I haven't gotten to see you very often, so I was getting worried that something was wrong." She blushed as she spoke, revealing her heartfelt concern for the boy. Her arms hugged him back instinctively as she rested her forehead on his own. She had become increasingly used to being with Akira, who had dropped his girlish appearance, and had begun to tell him she loved him openly, although it still came out awkward to her ears.

"Silly," he smiled softly, kissing her nose tenderly. "I'm alright. I wanted to come to you as soon as I could. I missed you so much and hated being away so long. I had to study for the exams last week. I still haven't gotten my results back though. I wanted to score as high as I possibly could so that you and I could both be admitted into the same university." He hadn't moved from where he stood, his arms still holding Mizuki at the waist.

"I'm sure you did fine." She smiled supportively, the sureness reaching her eyes. Somehow that calmed him inside, knowing that Mizuki believed in him so much. "We got our results back this morning. They're posted on the board outside the main doors to the school, so that everyone can see."

"What did you score? You said you were having trouble in math, didn't you? I can help you study next time." He offered, ready to comfort her on a possibly low math grade. In all reality, however, he just wanted a reason to hold her.

"Well…" she paused for what seemed like ages, a pink color shading her fair cheeks. "I managed to pull it off. I studied really hard in my free time, between the band, school, and seeing you. I took out a bunch of books on math and such and studied every day for a whole month."

His mouth literally dropped open in surprise. "So what did you score on it? Did they give any extra credit? What was the actual grade?" he'd seen her months before, worrying over the math exam. He'd told her not to worry, and that she could, at the very least, escape with a passing grade.

She didn't say anything. She simply stepped away from him silently, the color still on her cheeks, to dig around in her bag for something. "Here it is." She finally spoke, her hand resurfacing with a slightly crumpled piece of paper, scrawled in red pen across the top. "They even gave extra credit, so I did that too."

**Sakurazaka Mizuki**

**1****st**** year class 'A' student**

**Attending St. Nobara High School for Women**

**Score: 100/100 – 100% success + 10 pts Extra Credit**

**Math – Algebra – Geometry – Calculus – Trigonometry**

"Mizuki-Chan, this is great! I can't believe you did so well! How'd you manage a 100 percent though? Last I knew, you were stressing over an 86 percent on your math test. That had been with extra credit. What's your secret?" he was curious now, his eyes sparkling and innocent. He knew she couldn't resist his eyes.

"Besides extra studying, I asked Ran to help tutor me. He's really smart, Akira, despite being a pervert." She grinned and tucked the exam sheet safely back inside her bag before meeting his eyes again. "What's wrong? You look ill, Akira."

"You shouldn't take help from a lecherous guy like Ran, Mizuki-Chan!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I could have tutored you, you know."

This made her laugh, although it was one of amusement. "I didn't want to bother you, since you were doing your best to study for the writing exam at Dankaisan. Ran offered to help me study, and in return I went to the park with him. He's actually really nice."

"Fine… I see how it is." He muttered, suddenly jealous of Ran. "I guess I wouldn't be any help to you anyways." She was about to fall right into his trap. Turning away from her in feigned dejection, he shook his head. "I guess I should just go home now… I'm not the best guy for you anyways."

This got an immediate reaction out of her. Springing forward to grab his arm and spin him to face her, she met his eyes with a fire blazing in her own. "Don't ever think that, Akira! You're the only guy for me! If it would make you feel better, do you want to go with me to my house? My dad's still at work and my mom is out shopping when I get home. Yume-Chan should be at her friend's sleepover, since it's Friday. We can just relax, alright? Does that sound like a good idea?"

Of course she'd do anything to lift his spirits, although her naïve nature had kept her from realizing the full suggestion of her words. It wasn't until he was pulling her down the sidewalk by the arm that realization hit her like an angry bird.

"A-Akira, I didn't mean anything H-related!" she pointed out, barely able to steady herself as Akira ran down the sidewalk to her house, dragging her behind him like a rag doll.

"I know, silly." He grinned and nudged open the door after unlocking it with the spare key from the doormat. "I'm just really happy we can be together, alone, for a little while, away from the world." His grin never left his face as he locked the door behind them. "I can fix us something to eat, if you'd like."

"It's fine, Akira. Go upstairs and relax while I fix something to drink and a snack. It'll be my treat, ok?" but in reality, all she was trying to avoid was his not-so-good cooking. Because his family ate nothing but rice, vitamins, energy drinks, water, and occasionally chicken or fish, Akira knew close to nothing about cooking. Meanwhile Mizuki, although knowing very few recipes, was an average cook.

_'Faze two of the plan: Lure her into the room… She can't fight back if she's not thinking straight. It's good that I know her weak points to distract her.'_ He would admit that he was a pervert; however that was because he had the Y chromosome. Visions of Mizuki's blushing face flashed through his mind and made his heart race. Soon those visions morphed into something far racier and H-related. He could feel himself stir at the thoughts, and he began to breathe heavily, bracing himself against Mizuki's bedroom door.

**Welcome, readers, to my newest fiction, revolving around Mizuki and Akira from the Manga 'Ai Ore'. Thank you for reading it and feel free to leave a comment below, telling me what you thought of it. Look forward to seeing Chapter Two of 'Luminous Spring' soon.**


End file.
